It is well known that ways to secure the transfer of electronic data are a priority for businesses, governments, organizations, educational institutions and individuals. In today's online computing and data environment the security of data is under constant assault from hackers and system interlopers. Technologists and hackers are equally knowledgeable about many schemes for data security, such as encryption and filtering.
With access to supercomputing network resources opening up combined with the potential powerful data emanating from the supercomputing systems, it is more imperative than ever to create systems that protect both the data generated from those systems as well as the systems themselves from attack.
Unfortunately, an adequate solution that addresses these issues has eluded those skilled in the art, until now.